ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Olympic Mascots: Guardians of Light
Olympic Mascots: Guardians of Light is a animated action-adventure fantasy film directed by Peter Ramsey and produced and written by Kayla Jordan and Josh Fewell (Josh0108 Films). The film is produced by Josh0108 Films, Alibaba Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation and and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This is based on Kaylamagical2453 (DeviantArt)/Jordka001 (Fandom) fanfiction of the same name, albeit with some changes (better writing, small tone downs, extending length of story, ect). Sypnosis The Aurora Rings helped Olympic mascots along the years, but in recent years, the rings have summoned groups of candidates from all around the world, including 3 pairs from Los Angeles, Paris, and Budapest. But a fire goddess by the name of Flamuna Tenenra seeks the rings for taking over the universe. Now with everything at stake, the mascots must fight for everyone's lives. Plot The Aurora Rings were formed before the 1972 Olympics and traveled to Munich to find the first Olympic Mascot. It found a Dachshund, named Waldi. The Aurora Rings found that Waldi represented the attributes described as required for athletes; resistance, tenacity and agility, which they were looking for, so Waldi became the first Olympic Mascot and the Aurora Rings continued to find mascots. The Aurora Rings decided to find candidates around the world to support the Olympic and Paralympic mascots. They found candidates from France, America, Hungary and other countries. The Aurora Rings knew there was evil in the rise, so they created the Guardians of Light. In the present day, the candidates arrive at the Mystic Valley, home to the Crystal Tree, where the Aurora Rings reside. Vinicius and Tom, who were chosen by the Aurora Rings to be the leaders of the team, introduce the candidates to their team. Meanwhile in a volcanic dimension, the fire goddess Flamuna was seeking a plan to take the Aurora Rings and using them to take over the universe. Back at the Mystic Valley, the mascots were explaining to the candidates about the Aurora Rings and their powers. Suddenly, strong winds blew and Flamuna and her minions arrived. The Mascots question her arrival, only to discover she wants the Aurora Rings. Flamuna encourages the mascots to fight, and so they do. During the first battle, Vinicius uses the Aurora Rings to transform into his Aurora Form and challenges Flamuna to a swordfight, while the other mascots battle Flamuna's minions. Soon, Vinicius wins the swordfight, but Flamuna isn't finished with her battle, she enters a wormhole to another dimension. The mascots soon realize the fate if Flamuna won against them. Upon arriving at the first dimension, Flamuna uses her powers to create a magma bull. Vinicius and Soohorang decide to use the Aurora Rings to fuse into Vinirang. They battle the bull and defeat it single handedly. Upon Tom's call Flamuna turned her focus to Aliz and the both battled each other. Flamuna stops Aliz from trying to stop her and she begins to torture Aliz. Alex, worried about his partner Aliz, decides to save Aliz from Flamuna by sacrificing himself. Flamuna shoots an energy ball at Aliz, which hit Alex instead, killing him. An enraged Aliz calls for Vinicius to throw the Red and Blue Aurora Rings to transform into an elemental form. Aliz battles Flamuna, eventually defeating her. Suddenly, Flamuna staggered and disappeared into another wormhole. Aliz walks over to Alex's body and cries. Alex suddenly regains consciousness and wakes up. The mascots discover the Alex was revived through the power of love. In the second dimension, Flamuna brings out a fiery mega dragon and Vinicius calls on Aliz, Alex, Angel, Crystal, Soohoorang, Bandabi and Bumble to team up, they all transform into their Aurora Forms and battle the dragon. The Mascots struggle when Flamuna tells the dragon to blast a giant fireball, injuring them. After their team have fallen, Vinicius could use the Aurora Final Sunlight Wave, a powerful move that can cost is users life. He uses it and defeated the dragon, causing Flamuna to protect herself. A weakened Vinicius fall down, but was saved by Sumi. A devastated Tom and the other mascots see him. Tom talks to the weakened Vinicius one last time before he suddenly dies. Flamuna is proud of herself. Tom, now enraged uses the Aurora Rings to transform into his Aurora Form and battles Flamuna. Flamuna is surprised by Aurora Tom's agility and speed, powered by the harmonic energy within Aurora Tom. During the fight, Tom managed to sense Flamuna's attack and dodged it with flair. Flamuna was so surprised that she had enough and disappeared though another wormhole. Tom and Aliz stay behind while the other mascots head to the next dimension. Suddenly, Vinicius slowly rises off the ground with light particles. Vinicius stood up and was revived. He explained that it was everyone's hope that revived him. Tom decided to show Vinicius and Aliz a new form. He transformed into Blaze Tom, a form he received from the Aurora Rings when they found him and Vinicius, who received aura powers respectively, years ago. In the third dimension, Flamuna brings out an ice lizard. Miraitowa and Someity fight Flamuna while the other mascots fight the ice lizard. During the battle, Miraitowa uses his teleportation powers to trick Flamuna by dodging the fireballs, annoying her. Later, Flamuna unleashed a fireball barage, trapping Miraitowa and Someity. Soon, a sudden great explosion of fire and light occurred and hit the lizard, dissolving it completely. The attack afterwards revealed Aurora Vinicius, Blaze Tom and Ocean Fire Aliz. They grab Flamuna by the chin and use the Aurora Final Comet with her, defeating Flamuna. The mascots celebrate their victory, but suddenly, Flamuna grabs the Aurora Rings, and used them to upgrade herself. She disappears into another wormhole. With the Aurora Rings powerless, the mascots thought there was no hope left and gave up. Adelene and Angel Stella encouraged the mascots that they can cannot give up and they can they can end Flamuna. The mascots regain their hope and and agree. Suddenly, the Aurora Rings regain their powers, to the surprise of the mascots. The Aurora Ring then start to form a 6th ring, the ring of hope. Huanhuan said that he knew that the 6th ring was forthcoming, and that the 6th ring added new powers, which it can restore any destruction Flamuna has caused, it can manipulate the entire universe, even purify the darkest parts of it and it can give users a celestial form. The mascots then rush to find Flamuna. Cast Main Cast * Jeremy Shada as Vinicius, The mascot of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Zach Callison as Tom, The mascot of the Rio 2016 Paralympic Games * CCH Pounder as Flamuna Tenenra, A fire goddess who wants to rule the universe * Molly Quinn as Angel Stella, recruit from the USA * Alison Brie as Crystal Sun, recruit from the USA * Mackenyu as Miraitowa, The mascot of the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games * Kimiko Glenn as Someity, The mascot of the Tokyo 2020 Paralympic Games * Zooey Deschanel as Adelene, recruit from France * Jonah Hill as Colin, recruit from France * Rachel Weisz as Aliz, recruit from Hungary * Channing Tatum as Alex, recruit from Hungary * Jeff Bennett as Waldi, the first official mascot, for the Munich 1972 Olympic Games Additional Voices * Joey D'Auria as Izzy, The mascot of the Atlanta 1996 Olympic Games * Tom Kenny as Lele, the mascot of the Nanjing 2014 Youth Olympic Games * Tara Strong as Merly, the mascot of the Singapore 2010 Youth Olympic Games * James Arnold Taylor as Sam The Olympic Eagle, The mascot of the 1984 Olympic Games * Thomas Middleditch as Wenlock, The mascot of the 2012 Olympic Games * Ryan Gosling as Quatchi, the mascot of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympic Games * Jordan Gavaris as Sumi, the mascot of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Paralympic Games * Wang Leehom as HuanHuan, one of the mascots for the Beijing 2008 Olympic Games. Production TBA! Release The film will be released on February 21, 2020 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D formats. It was originaly going to be released on February 14, 2020, but it was pushed back a week to avoid direct competition with Sonic the Hedgehog. Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: *Action (There are scenes where heroes and villan's fight, in which occasionally they use weapons and engage in hand-to-hand combat, but within a fantasy context. The characters are occasionally damaged by weapons, although none are seriously hurt in the process. *Peril (A character sacrifices themselves to save their loved one and some scenes show danger) Ratings in other Countries *USA: PG (Action, Peril and Thematic Elements) *UK: PG (Moderate Fantasy Violence, Moderate Threat, Peril) Marketing The film is set to have a large marketing campaign. Video Game The film will have a mobile game titled Guardians of Light: Battlefields, a Match-3 RPG game developed by D3PA and Josh0108 Games. Partners Warner Bros. will partner with more than 25 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including: *McDonald's *Cold Stone Creamery *Just Born *Jakks Pacific *Mondo Toys Poll What do you think of this idea? Great! Alright! Bad! Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:2020 films Category:Flash Animation Category:Olympics